Treading Dangerous Waters
by SharpShooter43
Summary: "Harry Potter is dead. He died when you left him at an orphanage. You are a terrible mother, Liliana Mae Potter and I am glad Harry Potter died. I am James Buchanan Barnes Jr. I am the Soldier. Understand?"Bucky Barnes Jr. is kidnapped by his old family and is forced to go to Hogwarts.Let's just hope he can get through irritating sisters, jealous redheads and manipulating bastards
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Harry Potter is dead. He died when you left him at an orphanage. You are a terrible mother, Liliana Mae Potter and I am glad Harry Potter died. I am Damien Reese Barnes. I am the Soldier. Understand?" Damien Barnes is kidnapped by his old family and is forced to go to Hogwarts. Let's just hope he can get through irritating sisters, jealous redheads and manipulating bastards.

Chapter One: The Orphanage

Katerina Barnes nee Frost had seen quite a lot in her lifetime of 27 years. She had killed people, made snowstorms, hell, she killed her own father. But, she had only triplets named Olivia, Natalia and Jimmy. But, she couldn't have anymore children.

After the Battle of Moscow, as people had called it for many years, she could not bare any children. So, that was why she was so insistent to adopt this little boy.

He was scrawny with bright green eyes magnified by huge, circular glasses. His hair was messy and shot up several different ways. He had knobby knees, an adorable button nose and dimples. His only fault was his arm.

Or the loss of his arm.

"Are you sure?" The owner, Ms. Candy, asked glancing from the boy to her husband and her. "He lost his arm in a deadly terrorist attack. It was horrible." The woman was heavyweight with kind blue eyes and pinned up silver hair.

"We're positive." Katerina's husband, James, nodded.

"Alright." She smiled, obviously happy the boy had a new family. "He doesn't have a name, you see. He was dropped off by a woman, I'm guessing. The note it had on their was short. Give him to a good home, signed L.P." The woman frowned. "Not a name on there. At all! He comes to dear or sweetheart and the boy's call him Buddy."

James frowned as Ms. Candy called the boy over. "Hello, dear. I have good news. These kind people are taking you home." The boy widened his eyes.

"W-Weally? No joke?" Katerina smiled sweetly.

"No joke, hon. But you need a name. Any suggestions?" The boy frowned then shook his head no.

"Arighty then, son." James knelt down. "How about James Buchanan Barnes Jr?" The boy smiled and nodded. "Alright, how about we call you Bucky for short?"

"Yes, sir."

"Call me, dad."

"Alright dad."

0o0o0o

Candy Marie Wilson smiled at the touching scene with Mrs. Barnes.

"Mr. Barnes, you're wife can fill out the paperwork and you can go help little Bucky pack." The man seemed to like that as he scooped up his new son and went off the other way.

"Do have any other children, Mrs. Barnes?" Candy asked her.

"Hm, call me Kate and yes. We have triplets. Olivia Grace, Natalia Elizabeth and Jimmy Mason." She said as she filled out a page and she gave a picture. In the picture there were three three year olds with brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Aw. Oh, here you go." She gave the brunette another paper. "Cute."

"Got Bucky's stuff." James called as he and Bucky came down the steps.

"I already said goodbye, Ms. Candy." Bucky said sweetly.

"Sweetheart, sign here please." Kate said to her husband. He quickly signed and Candy smiled.

"You're free to go. Goodbye dear. Have a nice life. Eat lots of chocolate for me, will you?" She winked at him and Bucky giggled and hugged her tightly. They left as a family earning a smile from Candy.

0o0o0

**How was the first chapter? It was pretty shitty, wasn't it? I will be updating Ice x Fire soon, I hope. Keep reviewing please, it keeps me happy! - Shooter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: "Harry Potter is dead. He died when you left him at an orphanage. You are a terrible mother, Liliana Mae Potter and I am glad Harry Potter died. I am Damien Reese Barnes. I am the Soldier. Understand?" Damien Barnes is kidnapped by his old family and is forced to go to Hogwarts. Let's just hope he can get through irritating sisters, jealous redheads and manipulating bastards.

Chapter Two: The Past

October 31st, 1981.

"James, we have to put them to bed." An impatient Lily Potter said shortly. A handsome man with black hair and hazel eyes glanced up at his redheaded, green eyed wife.

"C'mon. Harry and Alice are one year old. Can't they have a longer bedtime?" He referred to their two children. Alice and Harry both had messy black hair and bright green eyes and while Alice was playing with her stuffed Padfoot, Harry was getting bounced on James' knee.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Harry, son, give daddy back his glasses." Harry giggled as he put on the over-sized glasses. Lily giggled as Alice crawled over and tackled her father. She laughed loudly as the twins attacked their father.

"Lil- ow, ow, ow, ow, Alice let's not pull on daddy's gorgeous hair- ly, help m-Harry, son, off of daddy's cheeks-me. Please?" Lily's laughs soon disappeared into giggles as she picked up both children.

"Time for bed, sillies." She cooed as she tugged away the glasses and gave it to her husband.

"Thanks, Lily pad." That earned a glare.

"Don't call me that, Potter." She snapped as she walked away with the twins on her hips.

"THAT INSULT LOST ITS VALUE ONCE YOU MARRIED ME!"James yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Lily snapped as she put the babies to bed.

"Night night." She cooed and then she heard a explosion. Her husband cursed loudly.

"STUPIFY!" Lily paled as she heard Voldemort. She quickly searched for the portkey in front of the crib as Voldemort blasted the door.

"Step aside, girl." He sneered. She shook her head no. "No. Not Alice and Harry. Take me. No. No."

"Stupify." Voldemort hissed as she fell.

He pointed his wand at Harry's head. "Avada Kedavra." Harry's magic quickly formed a shield and it bounced back. Voldemort quickly shot a final spell at the boy as a last defense. A spell he worked off that cut off limbs and was too infused with dark magic to regrow.

"Discerpunt!" Harry screamed and blacked out as his arm was cut off and both pain in his arm and in his forehead. He vaguely heard his sister wailing from a cut but he blacked out.

0o0o0o

"Lily, it's for his own good." Harry looked around for his mommy. "He'll grow up with the orphanage and we'll pick him up when he's eleven. We need to focus on Alice. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Ma?" Harry sniffed. "Ma? Da? Ma? MA!" He cried out and his mother came.

"Hi, Harry." She smiled tearfully.

"Ma? Arm? Ma? Hurty."

"I know, baby, I know." Lily smiled.

"Lily, just let her check him over." Madam Pomfrey smiled sadly as she nodded.

"He's fine, except for that arm. It'll never grown back and anytime I try to go near it with a needle, the needle turns to liquid." Harry cooed as he reached for his mama.

"He's free to go?" James asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you." Lily sniffed as she left with the baby.

"This is wrong, James." Madam Pomfrey whispered.

"We're doing what we think is best for our son." James retorted. "This is our decision."

* * *

July 31st, 1991

"Excuse me?" Ms. Candy glanced up. It had been a few years since little Bucky had been adopted and she missed the poor dear greatly. She had heard from Mrs. Barnes (she did hear from them time to time) that they had outfitted him with a metallic arm. It wasn't til after the couple left where she remembered them from. The Winter Soldier and the Winter Frost.

She shook her head lightly as she stared at the woman. She was gorgeous with long, straight, shiny red hair and familiar bright green eyes. Bucky's eyes.

"May I help you?" Ms. Candy asked shortly.

"Yes, I'm looking for my son, Harry. He has black hair, green eyes and a missing arm."

"Terribly sorry, Harry was adopted a few years ago." The woman looked taken aback.

"Alright, can you give me their address."

"Of course not! How dare you! Harry is in a wonderful home that won't force him to go an orphanage for 10 years and I refuse to tell! Out! Get out!" She pushed out the woman with a furious look on her face.

"Horrible. Me tell? Bah. Horrible." She grumbled and she didn't notice the woman pop out from nowhere.

* * *

"Headmaster?"

"Yes, my dear? Lemon drop?"

"We have a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Mission

It had been several years since Harry Potter was alive. There was only Bucky Barnes. Bucky was no longer scrawny with messy black hair and bright green eyes magnified by large glasses. He was 16 years old now. He was tall with rippling muscles, a metallic arm with the Avengers sign on it and he had black hair that shot up everywhere (but as his Lissa stated, 'sexy as hell') that had a few dark brown streaks and he no longer wore glasses. His Uncle Tony had fixed that.

He was known to everyone as 'The Soldier'. You did not mess with the Soldier unless you wanted your balls cut off.

He and his team were going on a mission today. To stop a bunch of HYDRA mixed in with Death Eaters. How did they know about Death Eaters and magic? About a week after Bucky had come, the American Ministry had come and explained about magic to them seeing how his magic seemed to pick up on their radar.

So here they were, right above Hogsmeade waiting for them. The Avengers/Team Four/Fantastic Four family was split up. The new Avengers was Bucky, himself, as the leader; Sue Stark, the dark haired-amber eyed Iron Maiden; Lissa Barton, the hazel eyed-red haired Hawkeye; Nathan Barton, the green eyed-blond haired Angel of Death; Brett Banner, the dark skinned-brown eyed-brown haired teen with excellent anger issues (the Hulk); Stephanie Rodgers, the red haired-blue eyed Lady Liberty; Astra Thordittr, the blond haired-brown eyed asguardian sword holders; and finally Lftor Lokison, the green eyed-silver haired magic scepter wielder.

These were the Avengers.

"You know if you asked Sarah from Weaponry, she'd probably say yes." Nathan commented. "Pretty hot girl, too."

"That's why I don't ask." Bucky grunted as he fixed his mask which covered his mouth and slipped on his goggles.

"Too shy or too scared?" Sue asked.

"Too busy!" He shouted over his shoulder as he jumped off the plane.

"Did he have a parachute?" A pilot shouted over his head.

Brett gave a chuckle. "Nope."

Bucky landed on a joke shop as glanced around. He saw Sue on her silver and blue suit shoot off, out of reach of the magical beings and she waved cockily earning an eye roll. Lissa was landed on another shop while her brother blended in with the witches and wizards. Brett had his head down wearing one of those silly blue robes (Bucky had to restrain himself from the wizard's oldness). Stephanie was standing tall and gorgeous, red hair swaying as she stood on on building out of view of the civilians. Finally Astra and Lftor were quietly arguing about some nonsense in an alleyway.

Bucky smirked as he stared at all the gorgeous woman. A pretty blond girl with her hair up in a ponytail wearing yellow robes giggled with a gorgeous amber haired girl wearing yellow robes.

A group that the American Minister of Magic had called, 'The Golden Quartet' were quietly speaking. The leader was obviously a pretty girl his age with long braided black hair and shockingly green eyes. She was short and her figure was hidden by a gold and red robe. She had a smirk on her face that irritated Bucky to no end, which he had no idea why.

A boy with shocking red hair and hazel eyes had his arm wrapped around her waist. He was pasty pale with freckles dominating his body. His hands were huge and he had a long nose. He was lean and lanky and also wore a red and gold robe, although Bucky could see it was a bit short and could see red trainers.

There was another girl. She had bushy brown hair to her shoulders that had honey gold hint in it and chocolate colored eyes. She was medium with dimples and kind eyes. She wore 'muggle' clothes which consisted of a long sleeved shirt, a pink sweatshirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

The last person was yet another girl. This girl had long, red hair and smooth, pale skin. She was tall with freckles dotting her body. She wore a silver and blue robe and Bucky could see blue flats underneath.

Bucky guessed that the green eyed girl was Alicia or Alice Liliana Potter, the male was Ronald Bilius Weasley, the bushy haired girl was Hermione Jean Granger and the red-haired girl was Ginevra or Ginny Molly Weasley.

They entered the joke shop laughing loudly about some joke Alice said. Bucky shook his head. Civilians, he thought fondly. Then the SUVs pulled in.

Show time.

HYDRA members and Death Eaters piled out and started killing people. A Death Eater started towards the joke shop entrance but Bucky jumped off it and landed in a crouch in front of it.

He shot the Death Eater in the heart.

"MERLIN!" He heard the Potter girl shriek.

"Remember, we take no one today. Fury and Marmoll's orders." He barked into the ear piece referring to Melinda Fury, the new 21 year old Director of SHIELD, and Maxwell Marmoll, the American Minister of Magic.

They were confirms from his team as he took out five HYDRA members and two Death Eaters. He saw Steph take out 6 HYDRA and 4 Death Eaters as he cut through the crowd.

"Oh, lookie here, The Soldier. Come to die?" A woman in front of him with black hair in a curly mess and silver glinting eyes smirked.

"Only if you are, bitch." She snarled and shot the Killing Curse which he dodged. She shot stunners, cutting curses, Killing Curses, Torture Curses; he just dodged them. When he was dodging them, he was moving up so he was face to face. He shot a punch at her and she dodged.

"BOMBARDA!" A man yelled and Bucky was thrown back. He snarled darkly as he threw a grenade. She was thrown backwards and groaned in pain as he stalked toward her.

"This is why you _do not _fuck with the Soldier." He growled and she cackled.

"What's a stupid MUGGLE weapon going to d-?" _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! _

"That." He spat at her dead body.

"They're dead, Buck. But the 'Order of the Phoenix' wants to speak to you." Brett called. He nodded and walked toward the group of people.

"They're all dead, Daddy!" The Potter girl sobbed. The man glared at Bucky.

"She didn't need to see this, Soldier." He spat. Bucky glared at him through his goggles.

"You had no right-" An elderly man started.

"No right? No right!? Those fuckers tried to kill my baby sister! Be glad I killed that fucking bitch! Next is Voldemort." He added. Alice gasped. "But, I'm the girl-who-lived! I'm supposed to kill him!"

Bucky leaned close to her. "You gonna kill him?" She nodded fearfully. "Then grow up. You can't be a killer with a conscious. Got it?"

"Who the bloody hell are you, anyway?" The pink haired woman demanded.

"Me? I'm your friendly neighborhood assassin." He snapped and turned around to see him team knocked out. "What the-?"

"STUPIFY!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Trap

Lily's eyes widened at what Dumbledore did. "Sir?"

"We need answers, Mrs. Potter." He said quietly. "And I believe this boy will give it to us." The blond girl wearing the red-white-blue suit stirred. "Mph, Buck? Mph." Sirius quickly stupified her again.

"Let's get back to Hogwarts. We'll let Madam Pomfrey look them over then we'll get answers.

* * *

Bucky woke up with a splitting headache. He felt his mask and goggles off and then he heard voices.

"Oh Merlin. Harry!" A feminine voice, probably late thirties, early forties. The red-headed woman from the group?

"Dear god. My son." Masculine. Potter's dad. Me, his son? Ha.

"Prongslet!" Black. The ex-convict. Gotta be careful around him. Bucky's eyes flew open and he grabbed Potter's mother's neck with his metal arm.

"How fucking dare you touch my team." He snarled, tightening his hand.

"Ha-Harry, stop, please, sweetheart." She whimpered as a green shield formed around them, his magic intensifying. He threw her into the group and dove for his weapons on a tray.

"HARRY!" Black yelled. Bucky shot his grenade gun at him and Potter senior cursed.

"Soldier to Hulk." Bucky barked into his ear piece. "Soldier to Hulk."

"Hulk to Soldier." Brett replied.

"Get angry and get the team out of here. That's an order, Banner."

"Got it, Buck. Get your parents and Livvy?"

"Yep." Bucky said in a crouch as he threw a knife over his head. There was a shriek from Alice Potter and he smirked cockily.

"ENOUGH!" The old man yelled. "That is enough Mr. Potter."

"My last name's Barnes, fucker." Bucky spat as he stood up, using the tray as a shield.

"Mr. Barnes, please, we need to ask a few questions." The old man said. "Please, m'boy." Bucky growled but stepped towards him, shield still in place. He kept a gun cocked as he lowered the tray. His magic quickly formed a green barrier around him protectively.

"We need answers." The man said quietly. "You and your team killed many people today. Killing should not-"

"You're in a war, correct, Mr.-?"

"Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore and yes, we are in a war." He nodded.

"Then act like you are. You think they'll hold back? No. We are in a war, gentlemen. You kill people in a war." Black looked away at Bucky's words.

"You killed my cousin." He muttered.

"I apologize but she was crazy and needed to go down." Bucky retorted.

"Oh no, thank god she's dead, it's just-you can't go around killing people for fun." He said, a strange look on his face.

"Killing for fun!" Bucky spat. "I kill the people who need to be killed!" He looked furious and Mrs. Potter's lip wobbled. "Oh dear god, woman, stop crying! How old are you? Five or thirty?" She looked shocked at his sneer.

"H-Harry..."

"I AM NOT HARRY! I AM JAMES BARNES FOR GODS SAKE! GET OVER YOURSELF!" Bucky snarled. He gave a snarl as he saw a way out. An open window. He dropped the shield and sprinted for it.

"STUPIFY!"

"STUPIFY!

The Black shot the stinging hex. Their spells missed as he got on the ledge and looked back. "Hasta la vista, motherfuckers!" He smirked as he jumped.

He landed on the roof wobbly and jumped off again landing in a crouch.

"Merlin." The Potter girl squealed. He took off in a sprint. He dodged students and aurors, alike. He felt pissy and upset. He grunted as slammed into a larger student.

"Oi!" He yelled.

"Dudley, are you okay?" A girl with caramel blond-brown hair and brown eyes squealed.

"I'm fine, Lav." He grumbled, glaring at Bucky's back. Bucky sprinted and cursed when he saw a pink haired woman along with a greasy looking fellow and a man with scars decorating his body shoot spells at him. He dove behind a tree.

_I fucking hate my life. _He grumbled to himself as there was a shout.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!" He smirked to himself when he saw the original Avengers, his parents and the new Team Y. _Well, they're fucked, _he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Deal

* * *

"James, help me down." His father helped his very pregnant mother off the air craft and onto the ground. "How dare you." She hissed at him. "My son probably saved your student's asses and this is how you treat them? What is the matter with you?!"

"He's our son!" Mrs. Potter spat.

"You left him in a orphanage! Mine. Bucky is MY son!" His mother snarled.

"YEAH!" Olivia yelled. "MY BABY BROTHER! MINE!" She smirked at him. "Hey, baby bro." Bucky smacked his head against the oak tree. "Stop calling me that, Via." She just smirked.

"Mr. Potter needs wizarding schooling." A snarl left Bucky's mother's lips before she smirked.

"Does he now? Alright. Prepare to get several more students, Mr. Dumbledore. The Avengers children. Now, don't worry. The god of magic gave them all magical cores, for fun. That is my offer, old man."

The man sighed. "I suppose that is...sufficient. Letters will be sent." He muttered. She smirked.

* * *

"MOM!" Bucky hissed as soon as they were home. "ARE YOU FUCKING-"

"No cursing, young man." His mother chided. He groaned. "Yes mother, but..."

"Your sister will be going. With both yours and Olivia's training, you'll be fine. Fuck them up for me, sweetheart, da?" He sighed but nodded. "Da, mamma."

"Gwendolyn, Steven, come here darlings." The twins sprinted in, pulling their white Huskie, Elsa with them. "You cleaned your room, da?"The twins glanced at each other.

"Uhhh."

"Thought so. March." Bucky groaned loudly. His father chuckled. "Son, why don't you call your friends and meet at the Schwarma Cafe?" He offered. "I'll give you my credit card?"

Bucky took up his offer and called everyone.

* * *

When he got to the Cafe, his usual waiter, Dick, grinned at him. "Sup, Buck." The handsome man grinned. "Table for one?" Bucky chuckled. "We're gonna need the special table. Everyone's coming." Dick's smile disappeared and he quickly yelled back, "WE'RE GOT AN ALPHA 4-B!" There was two girlish shrieks as Dick showed Bucky into a large room.

Two long tables were stuck together and they were a dark ceder wood. Dark green tablecloths decorated the table and there was silver and dark green platters and silverware. Bucky plopped down in a chair and ordered a glass of Coke.

The next to arrive were the Starks. Sue or Susanna Terri Stark's dark brown hair was tucked into a bun and her amber eyes were shadowed with dark blue eyeliner and lighter blue eye shadow. She wore a red, low cut V-neck, a dark brown leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of brown high heel boots.

Amanda Mae Stark or Mandy was her older sister. Unlike Sue, Mandy had unruly, ruby red hair that fell messily down her back and dark, sparkling brown eyes. She was thin and tall with freckles dotting her nose and cheeks lightly. She wore a black dress that hugged her curves, a red belt, light brown tights and black combat boots. Bracelets were up and down her arms and she wore a red dragon pendant around her neck and dragon earrings that wrapped around her ears.

"Hey, Buck!" Mandy or Firestorm chirped. "How was the trip to Hogwarts?" He scowled darkly. "That bad?" She asked sympathetically. He nodded. "Is my sister coming?" He asked. She nodded. "She had to pick up her contact lenses."

"Can I get you something to drink?" Dick asked.

"Pepsi Wild Cherry." Mandy said.

"Mountain Dew." Sue replied.

After them came the Barton's. Melissa Natalia Barton or Lissa was the youngest. Her dark red hair fell in waves to her shoulder blades and she had almond shaped, hazel eyes. She had on a pair of black booty short, a white tank top, a black jacket, black combat boots and she had just a bit of lip gloss on.

Nathan Marcus Barton, however, had short, spiky blond hair and dark green eyes. He was 5'11, just a few inches shorter than Bucky and had a stockier build. He had thick, bushy blond eyebrows, a strong jawline and a narrow nose. He had on a black t-shirt, dark wash blue jeans, sneakers, a dark purple sweatshirt and a grey jacket. His sweatshirt hood was tossed up on his head and he wore a pair of glasses.

"Molly from Transfiguation." Nathan stated grabbing a bun from the table. He was talking about a blond girl at their magic school, Madam Kamir's School of Wizardry. Bucky wrinkled his nose when he remembered the desperate, make-up caked girl.

"No." He confirmed.

"Yoko from Charms?" He offered talking about a pretty Chinese girl in their Charms class.

"Nein." He grumbled.

"Matt from Potions?" Bucky bristled at that.

"Dude!" He snapped.

"What? You said you were bi!" Nathan tossed his hands in the air. "I'm trying to help you, man!"

"Oh, leave him alone, babe." Nathan grinned and pulled Bailey Banner into his lap.

The Banner's had arrived. Brett Damien Banner looked like himself. He still had the dark brown skin and light brown eyes and his curly brown hair that fell over his eyes. He had a pair of dark brown shorts, brown sandals and a white polo on along with a New York Giants baseball hat.

His sister, Bailey Rebecca Banner, however had light tanned skin and soft brown eyes. Her black hair fell in waves down her slim back, although it was in a neat braid today. She wore loose jeans rolled up to her ankle, a button up rolled up to her elbows and a pair of black Chuck Taylors.

"Hey guys!" Bailey or Earthdust grinned with a bright smile on her face. "I'll have a Sprite." She said to Dick.

"I'll take a Coke." Lissa.

"Pepsi." Nathan.

"Just tea." Brett.

Dick passed out the drinks he had brought and left.

"Hey, guys." The Rodgers were here.

There were three Rodgers: Stephanie Margaret, James Howard and Timothy Joseph. Stephanie had rich light red hair that curled under her chin that was the exact same color as her mothers: Ariana Rodgers and light blue eyes. She wore a slim grey dress along with black ballet shoes.

James had dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. He looked exactly like his father with broad shoulders, huge upper arms with a good height of 6'3. He was more laid back with blue semi-skinny jeans, green and blue high tops, a loose green top and a blue jacket.

Finally Timothy had short cropped red hair and grey eyes. He was slimmer than his brother and was only 5'11. He had a small nose, pointed chin and was very handsome in a haughty way. He wore a pair of slim grey pants, a white polo and a pair of grey shoes.

"Hey Buckster." Jimmy grinned. Bucky quickly reached over and did their handshake with him.

"What's up, Jimmy?" He said as he sipped his drink.

"Nothin'. Eh, Mountain Dew." Jimmy said as Dick laid out the drinks he had gotten.

"Coke Zero." Stephanie.

"Water." Timothy.

"Alright." Dick said as he left. Next to come were Astra Thordittr and Lftor Lokison. Astra's long blond hair was fair and had braids on the left side. She had deep brown eyes and pale, fair skin. Unlike her father, she was extremely smart. She was already through high school and on her Sophomore year of College. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and a sweatshirt that said 'NYC FOREVER'.

Lftor had long silvery-blond locks of hair that was smoothed back and bright green eyes. He was slim and muscular with a few muscles. His eyes were twinkling mischievously and he had a amused smirk on his face. He wore a silver suit with a dark blue silk tie and black dress shoes.

"Hey Astra!" Bailey greeted warmly. "Hello." Astra smiled.

"My friends." Lftor drawled out.

"Hey Lftor." Lissa smiled brightly.

"Hello Beautiful. I would like a "Pepsi"." He added to Dick. Dick set down the drinks.

"Coffee." Astra smiled at him.

"Got it." He said as he left.

"Is this everyone?" Timothy asked.

"No, we're waiting for your girlfriend." Lissa stated earning glares from both Bucky and Timothy.

"She's my team mate!" Timothy yelped.

"And if he dated her, he would DIE." Bucky growled.

"Stop being an asshole." A twinkling voice said.

A gorgeous girl with dark brown hair that was spiky and fell to her shoulders with light blue eyes smirked at him. She was short and thin with plump pink lips, high cheekbones, dimples and almond shaped eyes. She wore a pair of skin tight white jeans, a loose blue top and blue flats.

"Hey Olivia." Bailey greeted her friend. She smiled and sat down.

"Here you go." Dick said.

"Just a Coke." Olivia said to him. He nodded.

"Good, everyone's here." Bucky muttered. "Alright, first order of business. Did everyone get the news of my mother's "deal"?" Confused looks flickered across their faced. "Thought so." He sighed. "Seems my biological parents are wizards." Olivia quirked an eyebrow. "They left me at an orphanage and now they want me back."

"What?" Olivia demanded. "When did this happen?"

"7-8 hours ago." Stephanie sighed. "What's going to happen, Buck?"

"Well, the old man said that I was "magical" and I needed a magical education so she made a deal. That all of us have to go to Pigfarts."

"Hogwarts." Timothy corrected.

"Whatever." Bucky grumbled. There was silence as Dick gave Olivia her drink and left. Then they all started talking as one.

"What? Why?" Olivia

"Who the hell do they think they are?" Nathan.

"I'll kick their asses!" Mandy.

"Bitch, shits about to go down!" Lissa.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bucky roared. He glared at them. "I don't want to do it, but it seems like its the only way. Okay? So, relax." Lftor scowled.

"If they try anything..." He drawled then flashed into his silver and dark blue armor equipped with the ox horns helmet and a silver scepter with a glowing blue orb in the middle. His eyes were glowing in anger.

"Shut up, Lftor and sit down." Astra rolled her eyes. That earned a scowl as he sat back down and turned back into his suit and tie.

"If anyone messes with us," Bailey cackled. "They get their scrawny asses kicked, yeah?"

"Yeah." They all agreed. Bucky chuckled.

"You guys are great. In other news, before we leave we have to make a birthday party for Uncle Tony. It's gotta be HUGE and..."

* * *

While they were doing this, a man with slits for nose and ruby red eyes petted his snake. "He is back, Nagini. And I will be there to kill him. I will kill the true BOY WHO LIVED! HAHAHAHA-" He stopped and coughed. "Ugh. Anyways, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Diagon Alley

* * *

It was the weekend after Tony's Birthday Party and they were going to Diagon Alley. They were taking a "portkey". The portkey happened to be a dusty boot. The Barnes family put their fingers on it and were off.

They landed in a square. "Fuck." Bucky mumbled.

"First is Gringotts." His mother stated. "We'll be meeting the family there." The family meant the Avengers. Bucky grumbled as they walked through the alley towards a large building with white pillars and golden letters.

"Damn." His father commented. His mother laughed as they were welcomed into the building by a strange creature. A teller, once again that creature, sneered down at them from his perch.

"You are the family of Barnes?" He sneered.

"Indeed." His mother smiled. "We need to go to Vault 3." The thing rose an eyebrow.

"Do you have the key?" His mother pulled out a silver key with a eagle on it. The thing inspected it and nodded. "Follow me." He ordered.

"No thanks. Me and Livvy are staying back." His father stated calmly. "We'll meet you at the book store." They left and Bucky and his mother followed the thing.

"What's Vault 3?" Bucky asked his mother.

"It is the Ravenclaw Vault." The creature stated. "One of the founders of Hogwarts Vaults and one of the richest and most powerful vaults in the world." His mother smirked.

"Yes." She said smugly as they got to a cart. "Yes it is." Then the slide started. Up, down, left, right, right, left, down, up; then Bucky lost count. He saw a rush of fire and a silver dragon head roar at them.

"Oh dear." His mother stated. "A dragon." Bucky choked on air at that.

They slid to a stop after ten minutes in front of a large door. It was a dark silvery-grey with blue swirly writing. The writing stated: _Vault of Ravenclaw, number Three_._  
_

The creature opened the door and revealed piles upon piles upon piles of gold, silver and copper coins. Several other things were littered across the room also.

"Look around sweetheart." His mother encouraged Bucky. He wandered off towards one corner of the large room where another door stood. The door was dark grey with a lion's claw handle on it. He opened the door to reveal a room.

The room had dark blue walls and concrete floors. Silver painted eagles flew across the walls and the ceiling and twinkling blue lights decorated the room.

Books decorated the walls and at the very end of the room was a sword. The sword was long and silver with a blue handle. A silver eagle with sapphires for eyes was curled against it.

"Whoa." Bucky muttered, running his finger _(flesh) _across the edge.

_"Young master?" _Bucky froze as the words shot into his head. _What the flying fuck?_

_"Silence, young one. I am Yevone, Lady Ravenclaw's sword." _The eagle twisted proudly, sapphire eyes glinting. _"You are my new master." Okay then, _Bucky thought in shock.

"_Little one, I will make it easier for you, I will." _Yevone stated and there was a flash of blue and Bucky was now standing in the main vault, with a stone wall behind him and a ring on his middle finger.

The ring was silver and quite thick with a eagle on it with gleaming, clear sapphire eyes. "_No one can see I unless you want them to, yes." _Yevone stated, sounding quite proud.

"James, sweetie, are you done looking?"

"Yeah, just a minute." He tossed back as he grabbed a pouch and poured a bunch of random coins in.

* * *

"We're supposed to meet your father and sister at Flourish and Blotts." His mother smiled brightly as she pulled him toward a store. The store had books piled everywhere and Bucky sighed. His sister was obviously seeing how she was practically addicted to books and knowledge.

"Buck!" He grinned as Stephanie hurried up to him followed by Jimmy and Timothy.

"Our parents are getting our books." Stephanie explained. "We're supposed to go to Magical Menagerie." She explained as she jerked him out the door, her brothers laughing at the poor boy and into another shop.

As they entered, they heard dogs barking, cats hissing and other loud noises.

"Sup!" Nathan grinned cockily. He had a three headed dog that was to his knees with a black collar around his neck. "This is Spike, my new Cerberus. Cool, huh?"

"Psh. Mittens is cooler." Lissa stated as she walked towards them with grey and black cat that had two tails spiked like a Devil's tail.

"Carrie from Herbology." Nathan suddenly said. Bucky glowered at him.

"NO!"

"That hot girl you saved!"

"DUDE, THAT'S MY BIOLOGICAL BITCHY SISTER!"

"Not her! The sexy brown haired girl!"

"Ugh! No!"

"Stop fighting and go pick out a pet." Stephanie said to Bucky who grumbled. He walked past the fire breathing dogs, the toads, the rats, owls, two tailed cats until he reached the back where there was a lion cub.

"Hi." Bucky muttered. He knelt down where the cub glared at him. Bucky just looked at the metal tag that said what his species was and his name. "Name's Miles. You're a fire breathing Lion Cub enchanted to stay that little? Sucks man. Handsome little bugger, aren't you? Eh, how much? 34 galleons. I'll take ya. Hey! Over here!" A hot girl with braided brown hair and grey eyes hurried over.

"Yes sir?" She said with a suave smile.

"Um," He looked at her name tag. "Clara. I'll take Miles over here." He motioned to Miles who growled.

The girl froze. "Wha? You-you're not serious are you?" He shook his head. "W-Well, okay then, sir. She leaned forward in front of him giving him a clear show.

"34 galleons, sir." She said slightly more flirty.

"Thanks, doll." He chuckled lightly as she rung him up and he handed over the money.

"Buck! Wha'd you get?" Bucky motioned to the lion cub sitting next to food, a new collar and treats. Stephanie grinned as she held up a cage with a cute, tiny black kitty.

"A nunda." She cackled. "When angry turns into a large cat and sprays toxic gas." Bucky shook his head.

"Tim got a barn owl named Godric and Jimmy got a Fire Ferret named Pabu. Cute little shit too." She grinned as Clara gave him a backpack, which somehow held everything.

"Thanks."

"No problem, handsome." She cooed, twisting her hair in her hands. Stephanie snickered as they got out and started toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Oh my god, she was like 19 and she was all over you." Bucky smirked at Stephanie's statement. "Well, I am sexy as hell." She rolled her eyes. They entered and saw the Starks in there.

"Hey, where's Olivia, Jimmy and Timothy?" Lily asked questionably.

"Olivia's still at the bookstore, Tim's at the Quill store and Jimmy's at the Joke store." Stephanie stated. Mandy and Sue slipped down and Bucky and Stephanie took their places.

They were measured magically which was pretty odd, Bucky thought.

_"It's not odd!" _Yevone huffed. Bucky resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"There you go. Should I send it to the same place as them?" The woman motioned towards the Starks.

"Yes." Tony tossed back. The two quickly paid and left.

"Now where?" Stephanie asked.

"Ollivanders." Tony stated. "We're all meeting there in 5 minutes to get wands." They went where a scruffy shop was that had a single wand on a dirty silk pillow in the window.

They crowded in and Stephanie went by her parents and Bucky slipped in by his sister.

"Melissa Barton." The old man said with a mysterious smile. "The Hawkeye. Try this. Elm, core of unicorn hair, 14 inches, springy." He snatched it away before she could wave it.

Soon everyone went through.

Sue had a ceder wand, dragon heartstring (Hungarian Horntail), sturdy, best for healing spells, 13 inches, and it was different browns all the way to the tip.

Brett had a elder wand, phoenix wing feather, fairly heavy, good for Potions, 12 inches, and it was jet black with bark like markings.

Bailey had a holly wand, unicorn mane hair, firm, best for offensive spells, 10 inches, and was dark brown with spider web like marking across it.

Stephanie had a ceder wand, unicorn hair (from body), stiff, best for Defense against the Dark Arts, 14 inches, and was very light brown with intricate flame like markings.

Jimmy had a birch wand, dragon heartstring (Norwegian Ridgeback), sturdy, best for healing spells, 9 inches, and was dark brown with ivy carved into it.

Timothy had a hazel wand, dragon heartstring (Swedish Snort-snout), flexible, best for Potions, 9 inches, and was jet black with strange markings.

Astra had a ceder wand, dragon heartstring (Norwegian Ridgeback), stiff, best for offensive spells, 14 inches, and was different shades of brown from tip to handle.

Lftor had an ash wand, unicorn mane hair, very flexible, best for Charms, 9 1/2 inches, and was brown with a knobby handle.

Olivia had a birch wand, phoenix wing feather, sturdy, good for healing spells, 9 1/2 inches, and was dark brown with spider web like patterns.

Lissa had a willow wand, phoenix wing feather, sturdy, good for offensive spells, 11 1/4 inches, and was mahogany with fairly smooth and bark like patterns.

Nathan had a hawthorn wand, phoenix stomach feather, light, good for Apparation, 13 inches, and was reddish with a lighter and more intricate design.

Finally Bucky.

"James Buchanan Barnes, otherwise known as Bucky Barnes, the real boy who lived. A pleasure." Bucky tilted his head as Ollivander's large, moon like eyes stared into his.

"Elm, unicorn tail hair, firm, good for Transfiguration, 15 inches." Bucky felt slighter foolish as he waved it and a window exploded.

"Holy shit, Buck!" Nathan yelped. "Sarah from homeroom."

"STOP!"

"Birch, veela hair, light, good for Charms, 12 inches." Bucky was handed another wand. He waved it and down went a box of wands. Oops.

Ollivander just looked excited.

"Hawthorn, phoenix wing feather, sturdy, good for Potions, 14 inches." Nope.

"Cherry, threstral hair, flexible, good for Defense against the Dark Arts, 16 inches." Nada.

"Elder, dragon heartstring, bendy, good for Apparation, 15 inches." N-O!

Ollivander suddenly stopped. "Hmm, maybe... I will be back!" He hurried backwards and when he came back, he had four wands. He handed the first wand which was in a green and black box.

"Ebony, basilisk scale, whippy, good for Dark Arts, 15 inches." He said handing Bucky a black wand with strange carvings in it. He waved it but nothing happened. Ollivander frowned as he took the wand back.

He handed Bucky another wand from a yellow and black box.

"Maple, unicorn tail hair and faerie hair, firm, good for Charms, 14 inches." He handed Bucky a light colored wand with a pointy tip. Again, nothing happened.

Ollivander scowled as he took it back and handed Bucky the wand from the red and gold box.

"Elder, hippogriff hair, whippy, good for Dueling, 16 inches." The windows exploded again.

"Nope." The older man said as he took back the white wand.

"Here." He handed Bucky the wand from the silver and blue box. "Oak, unicorn horn and faerie hair, bendy, good for inventing spells, 15 inches." Blue and silver sparks shot out of the wand and Ollivander cackled.

"Sir?" His father asked.

"That, Mr. Barnes, happens to be Rowena Ravenclaw's wand herself. One of the most powerful wands in the world is in good hands." The man nodded.

Bucky gave him a weirded out look as they left.

"Here's the portkey." His mother said as they touched a finger on a newspaper and they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Five: The Sorting Hat

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Bucky eyed a tiny (midget) man with large ears. They had portkeyed at Hogwarts and were currently waiting with the Charms professor.

"I am Professor Flitwick and the head of Ravenclaw." He beamed. Bucky silently wondered what the amusing man would think if he learned Bucky had his house's creator's wand.

_"He would be ecstatic." _Yevone laughed. The eagle twisted excitedly.

"Usually the Transfiguration professor, my colleague, Professor Minerva McGonagall would bring you but she's busy scolding your flying teacher's: Professor Potter and Professor Black." The man said kindly. Bucky puffed out a sigh.

"We're ready for them, Filius." A elderly woman with sharp eyes and a stiff bun stated.

"Thank you Minerva." The man squeaked. "Follow me, an orderly line please, thank you." They entered the hall with Lissa leading and Bucky in the back. The hall was huge and the ceiling looked like the sky outside. Four tables stood in line with students trying desperately to see the boy who managed to save their lives.

"Barton, Melissa!" The woman called and Lissa strutted to her and Bucky could see eyes drooling over her skin tight tank top and leather pants. "Gryffindor!" The red and gold table cheered loudly.

"Barton, Nathan!" Nathan walked over to her, a wide smirk on his face. He wore a tight dark purple t-shirt, skinny jeans and aviators. "Gryffindor!"

"Stark, Amanda!" Mandy wrinkled her nose at her name but walked over there, tossing her ruby locks over her loose red long-sleeved shirt which matched her black skinny jeans and red Chuck Taylors. "Ravenclaw!" The blue and silver table cheered.

"Stark, Susanna!" Sue walked over there. She had chopped her dark hair almost all the way off during the weekend and it was cut in a pixie cut. She wore a slim grey jacket and grey jeans. "Slytherin!" The green and black table cheered, although it was more subdued.

"Banner, Brett!" Brett walked over there, head down and dark green hoody over his head. "Ravenclaw!"

"Banner, Bailey!" Bailey walked over clad in a pair of grey shorts and a dark green tank top. "Hufflepuff!" The yellow and black table cheered.

"Rodgers, Stephanie!" Stephanie walked up in a knee length blue skirt and nice blue shirt. "Hufflepuff!"

"Rodgers, James!" The professor called.

"JIMMY!" Jimmy yelled.

"Fine." She sighed. "Rodgers, Jimmy." He walked up in a pair of ripped blue jeans and a tight red t-shirt. "Gryffindor!"

"Rodgers, Timothy." Timothy stepped up in a pair of nice black khakis and a button up. "Slytherin!"

"Thordittr, Astra!" Astra walked up in a grey, oversized sweatshirt and knee length blue shorts. "Ravenclaw!"

"Lokison, Lftor!" Lftor stepped in his usual suit with the silk tie. "Slytherin!"

"Barnes, Olivia." Olivia strutted up in a white tank top and blue capris. "Ravenclaw!"

"Potter, Harry!" Bucky crossed his hands over his chest. He wore a pair of ripped, dark blue jeans tucked into black combat boots and a red t-shirt that had the Avengers sign on it. His metal arm was out for anyone to see.

"Potter, Harry." He quirked an eyebrow. "POTTER, HARRY!"

"Barnes, Bucky!" Black yelled. Bucky rose an eyebrow at the man but walked up.

_"Why hello, Mr. Potter or is it Barnes now?" _Bucky nearly jumped. _Fucking god. _He thought to himself. _  
_

"_Please refrain from swearing, Bucky. Hmm, magical ring, huh? Adoptive mother's a heir of Ravenclaw? Very nice. You are quite cunning, might I say." _Bucky hid a smirk as battles rushed by. "_You might be smart, but you are not book smart. You barely follow the rules, rush in to save your friends. Hmm, but abition and cunningness beats the Gryffindor part. How about SLYTHERIN!" _Bucky hopped off as there was shrieks and shouts. Excited cheers lifted off of Slytherin as he sat by Lftor.

"Hello, my friend. This is Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Goyle and Crabbe, and Rowena Black." Draco was a handsome male with a thin, pale face with sharp features and smoothed back white-blond hair. Pansy was a girl with short cropped black hair, pug-like features and green eyes. Blaise was a pretty girl with dark skin, long curly black hair and amused chocolate eyes. Theodore was a handsome boy with short blond hair and dark eyes. And Goyle and Crabbe were thick, rude looking boys with dark hair. Rowena was a calm girl with wavy black hair and bright grey eyes.

"A pleasure." Bucky rose an eyebrow.

"So, you're the missing Potter." Draco sneered. _Oh great, _Bucky thought, _just what I need. More Lftors. _Lftor glared at him and Bucky's eyes hardened.

"Once more, dumbass. Stop reading my mind." Lftor rolled his eyes.

"It was accidental." The blond Asguardian mumbled in embarrassment.

Pansy rose an eyebrow. "It's an honor to meet you, Bucky." She offered his hand and he shook it with his metal arm. She hid a grimace but he saw it.

"What? Scared?" He quirked an eyebrow. She glared at him. "Of course not!" She sneered but a flicker of fear went through her eyes.

"Shut it, Parkinson. No one wants to hear you." Rowena drawled cruelly.

"Look at that." A high pitched voice said. "The bitch is yelling at the whore." Alice Potter was standing there in her "glory", two twin red heads behind her.

"Shut it, Potter." Draco snapped. She rolled her eyes from turning to Bucky.

"Listen, you're in the Dark House but I'll let it slide just this once and you can come sit with us. Leave the losers." She waved at Lftor, Timothy and Sue. Bucky narrowed his eyes at her cockiness.

"Listen," He mocked her. "I'm not going to sit with some prissy, spoiled bitch. Leave!" She turned beet red as Professor Potter strode over.

"Is there a problem, you two?" Professor Potter demanded.

Alice nodded tearfully. "Yeah. Harry's bein' real mean, daddy. Calling me names...Wh-what's a bitch?" Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Harry James Potter!" Professor Potter snapped. "Be nice to your sis-"

"My name is James Buchanan Barnes the second. My father is James Buchanan Barnes the first. My mother is Katerina Mae Barnes nee Volkov-Frost. My sister is Olivia Angelina Barnes. She's a Ravenclaw. Now leave before I break your fucking nose." The man's face turned beet red. _Like father like daughter. _

"Leave my student alone, Potter." Professor Snape sneered icily.

"Get outta here, you overgrown bat!" His birth father spat. "This is a family discussion."

"Family?" Bucky laughed. "You aren't family. You stopped being my family a long time ago!" His laugh turned bitter and cold as he glared at the man.

"Gentlemen and Ms. Potter." Dumbledore added seeing Alice's offended look. "I suggest the Potter's go to my office for a...family meeting."

"I will go too then. I will not leave one of my snake's alone with a bloody Gryffindor." Snape said icily.

"Now, Severus." Dumbledore scolded lightly.

"No. Perfect idea." Bucky said. "It seems Professor Snape is the only fucking sane person in this fucking school of fucking hypocrites. No offense." He said shooting Rowena a glance. She just smirked.

Dumbledore sighed. "Please come along then." The small group started toward the door. They passed Olivia, a ditzy blond, Astra, Brett, Mandy and a hot Chinese girl.

"_Wish me luck." _He muttered in Russian.

"_Good look." _They replied in Polish and Olivia mockingly held up two fingers like in Hunger Games.

"Bitch." He sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Five: The Goddamned Meeting

* * *

Minutes later they were in Dumbledore's large, extremely bright office (seriously, blood pops? What the fuck?). The old coot offered them a lemon drop (ew) and Alice and Mr. Potter took them enthusiastically as the three family members sat down on a couch. Mrs. Potter kindly refused it.

"Lemon drop, Harrison?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Bucky glanced from where he was leaning on a book case. "Say my name or I won't answer." He said coolly and the man's smile dropped. "Lemon drop, James?" He forced a smile.

"Thank you, but no thank you. The last time I tasted a lemon drop, I was pranked by Lftor so my hair was bright pink for a week. Trust me. Not fun." Bucky scowled as he remembered that horrific week. Hot girls laughing at him, assholes from Potions (Mark), Transfiguration (Mathew), Herbology (Ryan) teasing him. Damn assholes.

"Well, please sweetie sit down." Mrs. Potter smiled. He gave the red headed woman a cold, icy glower.

"Ma'am. I am not your son so keep your terms of endearment to yourself." He said stiffly. The woman's smile disappeared and she nodded sadly.

"You are a Potter." Mr. Potter snapped angrily. "Treat your mother with respect."

Bucky's eye twitched. _I wonder if mom'll get mad if I break his nose, _he mused. "Listen, Potter. You can just shut your fucking mouth for one second. For god's fucking sake, how does everyone put up with you?"

"It's hard." Snape drawled from where he was in a deep lavender armchair (who has a _lavender _armchair?). "Trust me, it is."

"Severus!" Mrs. Potter scolded before turning her emerald eyes onto Bucky. "Harry James Potter, you apologize right this instant, young man." She said sharply.

Bucky narrowed his eyes. "Bucky. My name is Bucky." He clenched his jaw. Alice glared at him. "Stop giving mommy and daddy headaches!" She screeched.

"Oh god, your voice is so fucking high, I just, ew, annoying. Also, _mommy? Daddy? What are you, four?" _Alice's pale face turned as red as her hair.

"How dare you!" She shrieked.

"Ms. Potter, please refrain from imitating a bird." Snape drawled earning a snort from Bucky.

"Why do you have a metal arm?" Mrs. Potter asked bluntly.

Bucky glanced over at Snape with raised eyebrows.

"Well, my Uncle Tony (Tony Stark, muggle billionaire with enough weapons to destroy the Ministry of Magic, mind you) decided that if I was to follow my dad, James Barnes(The Winter Soldier), hey! I need a metal arm. So he built one, had a couple dozen doctors put it on me and painted a American flag on the side. Nice huh? Body art, you gotta love it."

The Potters and Dumble-dork looked shocked while Snape just looked impressed.

"That must be a lot of machinery." He commented.

"It was. Especially with connecting the fake nerves to my nerves." Bucky grumbled. Alice fainted and the elder Potters looked sick.

"Weaklings." The assassin sneered. Snape rolled his eyes at Alice.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore sighed. "About your home life, for your safety, you must go live with your parents." Bucky rose an eyebrow.

"I am." Twinkling blue eyes twinkled even harder. "Kate and James Barnes. My parents." The twinkling stopped.

"Your biological parents, Mr. Potter." Dumb-old-door sighed.

"Mr. Barnes." Snape said sharply.

"What was that, Snivellus?" James snapped.

"His name is Bucky Barnes, you fool." Snape said coldly. "I suggest you start calling my snake by his real name or face my wrath." Bucky rose were he was leaning from.

"Harry!" Mrs. Potter said wearily.

"Harry Potter is dead. He died when you left him at an orphanage. You are a terrible mother, Liliana Mae Potter and I am glad Harry Potter died. I am James Buchanan Barnes Jr. I am the Soldier. Understand?" Bucky snarled, sounding pissed.

Snape hid a smirk. "Come, Mr. Barnes, I will show you to the Slytherin Dungeons. I'm sure you will be glad to see your family members." Potter (senor) glared at him.

"Snivellus." He said sharply but Snape just strode out, robes billowing behind him, with Bucky walking after him with his bands in his pockets, a lazy expression on his face.

"Damn it, Snape!" James Potter snarled angrily.

* * *

"Thank you, Professor." Bucky commented. The man tilted his head as they stopped at a blank wall in the Dungeons.

"Five up, four across." Snape said to Bucky. He nodded.

"It changes every week and it will be on the post-it board." Snape stated as they walked into a beautiful room.

The room had dark green with black trimming and had dimmed green fires lighting up the room. The floors were stone but black and green round carpets stood underneath the thick armchairs and couches. A long table was in front of the fireplace that instead of orange or red flames had green flames that seemed to flicker black every few seconds. Sitting in the three armchairs was Sue, Draco and Timothy. On one couch was Rowena, Blaise, and Lftor. On another couch was Pansy, Theo and Crabbe and Goyle was leaning against the fireplace.

"Bucky." Sue jumped up, eyes wide. "Are you all right?"

Bucky scowled. "I fucking hate the Potters." He growled as he stomped up the stairs after the Head of the Slytherin House.

* * *

Sorry its a little bit shorter than usual. Anyways Futaira gave me a good point. I'm gonna show you all the Avengers kids and their parents.

Barnes:

James Barnes Sr. - 45 years old, shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes. Metal arm. Used to work with SHIELD now is retired and is a manager at Stark Industries. Was the Winter Soldier and was in a team with his wife. They were called the Winter Team. Muggleborn.

Katerina Barnes - 40 years old, long black hair, blue eyes. Can control ice, water, etc. Used to work at SHIELD, now is retired and is a housewife. Was the Winter Frost and was in a team with her husband. They were called the Winter Team. Pureblood.

James 'Bucky' Barnes Jr. - 16 years old; short messy black hair, bright green eyes. Metal arm. Works for SHIELD as the Soldier. Is the leader of the Avengers. Dating no one. Half-blood.

Olivia Barnes - 16 years old; short, black hair; light blue eyes. Can control ice, water, ect. Works for SHIELD as Frostbite. Is the leader of Team Protectors. Has crush on Timothy Rodgers. Half-blood.

Natalia Barnes - deceased. She was killed by a terrorist one year after Bucky was adopted. Half-blood.

Jimmy Barnes - deceased. He was killed by a terrorist one year after Bucky was adopted. Half-blood.

Gwendolyn Barton - 5 years old. Black hair, blue eyes. Half-blood.

Steven Barton - 5 years old. Black hair, blue eyes. Half-blood.

Bartons:

Clint Barton - 38 years old. Short blond hair, hazel eyes, short stocky build. Used to work at SHIELD as the Hawkeye. Now retired and works at a local school as a Archery teacher. Half-blood.

Natasha Barton - 38 years old. Short red hair, dark green eyes, slim build. Used to work at SHIELD as the Black Widow. Now retired and works as Tony Stark's PA. Muggleborn.

Melissa Barton - 16 years old. Medium dark red hair, hazel eyes, short build. Works at SHIELD as the new Hawkeye. Is on the Avengers along with her brother. Not dating anyone. Half-blood.

Nathan Barton - 17 years old. Short blond hair, dark green eyes, stocky build. Works at SHIELD as the Angel of Death. Is on the Avengers along with his sister. Dating Bailey Banner. Half-blood.

Banners:

Bruce Banner - 51 years old. Curly brown hair with a few grey hair, brown eyes. Used to work on the Avengers as the Hulk. Now retired and works as one of Stark Industries best scientists. Muggle.

Elizabeth 'Beth' Banner - 39 years old. Long dark brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin. Used to work on Team Y as Earth. Now retired and works as a History teacher in a local school. Half-blood.

Bailey Banner - 17 years old. Long black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, slim build. Works for SHIELD as Earthdust. Is part of Team Protectors. Dating Nathan Barton. Half-blood.

Brett Banner - 16 years old. Short, curly brown hair, light brown eyes, dark brown skin. Works at SHIELD as the new Hulk. Is on the Avengers. Dating no one. Half-blood.

Alicia Banner - Six months old. Black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin. Half-blood.

Starks:

Tony Stark: 44 years old. Short brown hair, brown eyes, medium built. Used to work on the Avengers as Ironman. Now retired and works as a multi-billionaire father and husband. Muggle.

Lily Stark - 38 years old. Curly red hair, amber eyes, medium build. Used to work for SHIELD as Fire. Was on Team Y. Now retired and works as CEO of Stark Industries. Pureblood.

Susanna 'Sue' Stark - 15 years old. Long brown hair, amber eyes, slim build. Works for SHIELD as the Iron Maiden. Is part of the Avengers. She isn't dating anyone. Half-blood.

Amanda 'Mandy' Stark - 17 years old. Long ruby red hair, brown eyes, medium build. Works for SHIELD as Firestorm. Is part of Team Protectors. Isn't dating anyone. Half-blood.

The Rodgers:

Steve Rodgers - 44 years old. Short blond hair, light blue eyes, muscular build. Used to work for SHIELD as Captain America. Was apart of the Avengers. Now retired and works as a Gym teacher. Half-blood.

Ariana Rodgers - 43 years old. Short light red hair, grey eyes, small build. Civilian. Works at a small cafe called Margaret's Cafe as the manager. Muggle.

Stephanie Rodgers - 16 years old. Short light red hair, light blue eyes, slim build. Works for SHIELD as Lady Liberty. Is apart of the Avengers. She isn't dating anyone. Half-blood.

Jimmy Rodgers - 15 years old. Short blond hair, light blue eyes, muscular build. Is an assassin for SHIELD that goes by the name 'Justice'. Isn't apart of any team. Single. half-blood.

Timothy Rodgers - 17 years old. Short cropped red hair, grey eyes, slim build. Works for SHIELD as Team Protectors handler. Single. Hinting towards liking Olivia. Half-blood.

The Odinson's

Thor Odinson - Looks like he's 45. Long blond hair, blue eyes, muscular build. Used to work for SHIELD. Was apart of the Avengers.. Now retired and king of Asgard. God.

Jane Odinson-Foster - 43. Long brown hair, brown eyes, slim build. Used to work for SHIELD as a scientist. Wan't apart of any team. Now retired and queen of Asgard. Muggle. Goddess of Science.

Astra Thordittr- 16 years old. Long blond hair, brown eyes, medium build. Works for SHIELD as a magical sword swinging part of the Avengers. Single. Goddess of Lightening.

The The Laufeyson's

Loki Laufeyson - Looks to be 45. Long black hair, bright green eyes, slim build. Used to work for SHIELD. Was a associate of the Avengers. Now retired and king of Jotunheim. God of Trickery.

Sigyn Laufeyson - Looks to be 38. Long silvery-blond hair, blue eyes, slim build. Goddess of Fidelity. Queen of Jotunheim.

Lftor Laufeyson - 17 years old. Smoothed back silvery-blond hair, bright green eyes, slim build. Works for SHIELD. Part of the Avengers. Single. God of Magic.

The Storms:

Johnny Storm - 41 years old. Short blond hair, blue eyes, swimmers build. Used to be apart of the Fantastic Four as the Flaming Torch. Muggle.

Grace Storm - 38 years old. Long blond hair, baby blue eyes, slim build. Used to work at SHIELD as Air. Was apart of Team Y. Pureblood.

Annabelle Storm - 17 years old. Short blond hair, blue eyes, slim build. Works at SHIELD as Atmostphere and is apart of Team Protectors. Goes to a private school in Guam.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey, guys, thanks for all the reviews, they're awesome. It really keeps me on my feet and keeps me going with this story. **

**To Palli-chan: Loki was teaching them about Wiccan magic to keep them on their toes but they never had any wands. The reason why Bucky knows is because of the American Minister who had to tell them considering of the magical incident that happened when he was younger that got him on their charts. **

**To Sakura Lisel: She was helped by a healer in Asgard after she saved Astra's life a while back. The healer managed to put it so she could have more children but it was more painful. **

**Also to everyone else, can you please vote on my profile who Bucky should end up with? Hell, send in a OC! The pairing so fair should be: Ron/Alice. Nathan/Bailey. Timothy/Olivia. Neville/Hannah.**

**Just like I said, send in requests. **

* * *

Chapter 9: Gryffindor's and Jealousy

* * *

"Look, look at him."

"Metal arm."

"By Malfoy's look alike."

"And that pompous redheaded arse."

"He's not wearing robes!"

Bucky was getting sick and tired of Hogwarts. Kids leaned back trying to catch a look of his arm, girls wanted him, guys hated him; such a life for James Barnes.

"Hi, Bucky..." Oh god. This girl again. Lavender Brown, a caramel hair colored girl with chocolate brown eyes and makeup caked skin smiled what she thought to be flirtatiously at him. It looked like she was constipated.

"This is my friend, Parvati." She said motioning to a gorgeous Indian girl with soft black hair and warm hazel eyes. The girl smiled sweetly.

"Hi, there Bucky." She giggled. He gave them a forced smile.

"Hi. Um, listen, where's the library..." He started but was cut off by Lavender.

"Why would you want to go to the library when we could go find a nice closet?" She cooed, running her finger over his chest. Bucky could practically see Nathan cackling about Bucky, three some's and closets.

"Um, no thanks, you see, I'm meeting someone there!" Lavender narrowed her eyes at his blatant lie.

"And who would that be?"

"Bucky! There you are! I thought we were meeting in the library?" A pretty girl strode over. She had slightly bushy brown hair and light brown eyes and wore a Gryffindor tie.

"I was but uh..." The girl scowled at them.

"Can't you see he doesn't want to have sex with you? Desperate, much?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow. The two's faces turned beet red.

"Watch it, Granger!" Parvati snapped angrily. "We aren't desperate!" She looked embarrassed.

"You aren't? Could've fooled me." Granger snorted. The girls glared at her and stomped off.

"Sorry about them. They're idiots. I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor." She smiled. "Sorry about them." He recognized her one of Alice's friends. Great. Now he owed her.

"Yeah, thanks." Bucky said to her. "Uh, how do you get to the library?" She gave him a laugh.

"Follow me, Mr. Barnes." She said with a slight giggle as she lead him through a few stairwells and up a few floors. "Here we are!" She said cheerfully. "I love the library."

"I do too." Bucky said quickly. "Thanks again, Hermione." He said quietly as she disappeared behind a book shelf. He sighed as he started looking for the book. This book happened to be a leather bound book that Lftor needed.

His eyes flickered to the 'Restricted' area. Boo ya.

He climbed over the rope and found it quickly.

**"The History of the Dark Lords and their Familiars." **He said aloud. "Okay then, Lftor." He said flipping through the book and grimaced especially at the Dark Lord, Emeritt, and his basilisk familiar, Moritt.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think you're doing?" A furious voice snapped. Bucky spun around to see an angered Madam Pince.

"Getting a book, ma'am. I have permission." He said calmly, shifting the book to his metal arm which the woman eyed warily.

"From who, pray tell?"

"Dumbledore." He handed over the plastic note that he could use. The old man wanted to apologize so Snape gave him that this morning. It comes in handy too.

"Fine." She humphed as she checked the book out and glared at his form like he'd break the book. He shot a death glare at the library as he left grumbling.

Not ten minutes later he found himself at the lake waiting for his friends.

"Harry!" His eye twitched as his irritating sister stomped over to him with Ronald, Ginny and another boy. The boy had dark skin, dark hair and brown eyes and was well built. The boy had had black robes with a red and gold tie on. The look he shot Bucky was off pure hatred.

"You're going to get in trouble." The Weasley girl stated eyeing his skin tight black t-shirt, ripped jeans and black combat boots. "You are." The black boy spat. "Maybe it'll do you well to keep away from Parvati."

Bucky blinked.

He blinked again.

Then he burst into roaring laughter.

"Oh my god! You-you think I _like _her?" Bucky snorted loudly. "Holy fuck, man, that's funny." The boy snarled, "Are you saying Parvati's not good enough for you?" He demanded.

"Woah man, just stating the facts. I do not. LIKE HER! I DON'T LIKE ANY OF YOU PEOPLE!" He yelled waving to the people near the lake who sent him either irritated or confused looks. Ginny frowned.

"Come on, Dean, let's relax, mate." Ronald said. "We all know Potter's a bastard." Bucky started to stand up when a silky voice stated, "At least he's not wearing hand me down robes from his grandmother." The boy's face turned beet red.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" He spat. Draco, Lftor, Timothy, Sue, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Rowena and Daphne. Bucky wondered where Goyle and Crabbe were.

"No. No. Let the fool speak, Draco. It'll give us a laugh." Lftor sneered. He turned to Bucky. "Got the book, Barnes?" Bucky tossed it.

"Why the hell do you need that anyways?" Sue asked. Lftor just smirked at her before disappearing. Ron yelped.

"What the bloody hell! You can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds!" Dean was in sheer shock.

"He's the god of magic, you nitwit." Sue snapped. "He can bend the laws of magic. He's more powerful than all of you combined." Alice glared at her. "I'm the girl who lived!" She spat.

"Ah," Timothy stated with a warm smile, "no one gives a flying fuck." Sue balked at him and he shrugged. "She irritates me."

"Good point." Sue shrugged. "So why don't you leave before I break your nose?" She asked them calmly.

"Stupify!" Alice suddenly snapped at her. Sue side stepped before pulling back and punching her in the face. Everyone heard a snap and Bucky gave a low chuckle.

"Saw that one coming." He muttered.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" A voice asked. Professor Black was stalking down to them, an irritated look on his face.

"Joy to the bloody world." Rowena growled. "My dad."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Parents and Ideas

* * *

"What's going on here?" Professor Black asked sternly. Bucky narrowed his eyes at the handsome long haired man with the grey eyes. "Nothing." Bucky said coldly. "Just having a conversation." Rowena kept her eyes down.

"A conversation that gets your godsister a broken nose?" He retorted.

A sneer curled on her lips. "Yes, Professor Black." She sneered. He gave her a sharp look.

"20 points away from Slytherin and detention with Professor Evans." Draco jerked up indignantly at that. He glowered at the older man.

"Rowena didn't do anything." Timothy frowned. Professor Son of a Bitc-I mean Professor Black turned to him with a blank look.

"She was disrespectful." The older man stated. Bucky had to clench his jaw from rolling his eyes and Sue did roll her eyes. "She was being a Slytherin." Sue said sounding bored. "They sneer and they drawl. Get over it. Now, you want disrespectful?" Sue cleared her throat and Bucky smirked. _This'll be good, _he chuckled to himself.

"You fucking dumbass. You are so fucking stupid and so fucking full of yourself and you fucking hair. Oh Rapunzel, Rapunzel, stop being a motherfucking asshole!" Sue huffed.

Bucky snorted in laughter at that. Professor Black's face turned beet red. "D-detention with Professor Potter!" He spat angrily.

"Oh dear." Sue sniffed sarcastically. "I have detention with PP." Pansy giggled a little at that as the man scowled darkly. "10 o'clock on every Friday till Christmas." He barked loudly as he spun around and stomped away.

Rowena gave a loud laugh, which suspiciously sounded like barking. "H-Hilarious." She said through barks of laughter. "Never seen dad so ruffled before." Bucky chuckled too. It was funny.

"What do we have now?" Blaise drawled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Transfiguration. With PP." That earned more laughter from them.

* * *

As the small group of Slytherin's walked into the large gold and red schemed room, they saw they were first there other than Hermione Granger. Professor Potter wasn't even there.

Draco sneered at the pretty Gryffindor earning narrowed eyes from Bucky. "Hey mudblood, where are your blood traitor friends?" Sue and Timothy looked confused at the insult while Bucky (who had looked it up after hearing Rowena sneer it at a passing first year) glowered.

"Shut up Malfoy, or will I be forced to punch you in the face like third year?" The girl retorted sassily. _Oh snap, _Bucky rose his eyebrows, _shit just got real. _

Malfoy turned red at that. "S-Shut up, mudblood." He hissed. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her leather bound book. Draco scowled darkly and was about to retort something at her when students began to pile in. Alice sat next Ron and Sue ended up next to Hermione. Bucky sat next to Draco who was still scowling.

"Your own fault, Malfoy." He commented to the blond haired boy. "Even I know not to mess with feisty females." He winked at Hermione when she spun around to glare at him.

"Hello class!" A very cheerful James Potter grinned. Bucky rolled his eyes. "Welcome to Transfiguration. today we'll be learning about animagi."Bucky straightened up. This was the one thing he'd been looking forward to.

"First off, what is an animagi?" He asked calmly. "Ah, Ms. Granger."

Hermione smiled. "The ability to change into one animal at will." The man grinned.

"Correct, Ms. Granger. I myself am a animagi, a deer." Bucky hid the urge to groan as Professor Potter started the lesson. Professor Potter ended without knowing the devious and cunning thoughts of a certain James B. Barnes.

* * *

Bucky plopped the large black book down on the long table in the Room of Requirement. He had everyone there. Olivia, Melissa, Nathan, Bailey, Brett, Sue, Amanda, Stephanie, Timothy. Jimmy, Lftor and Astra were all waiting patiently.

Well everyone but Nathan and Jimmy who were playing magical chess. Nathan was winning.

"Well, what's this about, dumbass?" Mandy asked fiddling with her blue and bronze tie.

"Animagus." He stated opened the book up. "Otherwise known as the ability to change into one animal at will." Stephanie quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's easy." Bucky insisted. "Lftor, you're a genius at Potions, right?" Said teen huffed.

"Of course." He sneered. "Do you forget who you speak to?" Bucky rolled his eyes as he tossed a copy of the book to him.

"Brett, Bails, you're good with Transfiguration, right?" They bobbed their heads yes. "Good this involves a lot of transfiguration."

"So...are you guys in?" Stephanie rose an eyebrow at her friends question.

"I'm in. Maybe I'll be a cat." Lissa grinned happily. Nathan smirked. "I'll be a dog hopefully."

"Why?" Bailey asked.

"So I can attack Lissa without getting weird looks."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lissa dove to him and he ducked.

"Come and get me baby sister." Nathan cackled evilly as he sprinted away.

"SHUDDUP! YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME BY ONE YEAR!" Lissa cried out as she threw a knife at him. Bucky groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose together.

"Guys, sit down, we still need to talk about Voldemort and his goons." That made them still and, reluctantly, sit down.

"What about Snake Face?" Lissa asked biting her lip.

Bucky sighed. "We need a game plan guys. We need to know what is going on in that messed up fucking head of his. Now." He clenched his jaw. The girls wouldn't like this next part. "And Loki found Riddle manor." The girls perked up and the guys gave him a 'shit man you're dead' look. He ignored them. "And me, Jimmy, Nathan, Brett, Lftor and Timothy are going to infiltrate it and try to gain some intelligence."

They girls froze before Astra narrowed her eyes darkly. "What?"

"Girls," Timothy drawled. "We need you guys here to take the Potters and Dumbledore off our tracks. When we come back we'll go over our new information and figure out a game plan. Relax."

Lissa glared at him. "I refuse." She sniffed. "I absolutely REFUSE!" Bucky sighed.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Barton. That was an order. As the team leader," Lissa gave him a 'fuck you' look, "I am stating that you HAVE to stay here. Understood?"

Silence.

"UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes sir." The all said.

"Good. You are dismissed. We'll leave on Saturday and hopefully be back on Monday. Good night." The girls didn't bother to say goodnight just left. Soon Bucky was in his nice, warm green and silver bed not knowing what chaos would happen the next day.

* * *

**Hey guys,, are you liking the story so far? I hope so. There is still the poll on my Profile so if you could please go vote on that. Anyways have a nice weekend and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Later! - Shooter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9: Hogwarts Point of View

* * *

*Hermione*

Hermione Jean Granger didn't know what to think when the man jumped in front of her. He was tall and handsome with short, spiky black hair and glowing green eyes that sparkled from his goggles. His shoulders were broad and strong and he had muscles. He also had a metal arm. He was the Soldier.

The Soldier was a ghost, a fear factor. Any "bad guys" were oh so very fearful of him. Frankly Hermione was just a bit fearful of the man.

Then she found out. The Soldier A.K.A James "Bucky" Barnes Jr. was Harry James Potter, Alice Potter's brother. Hermione didn't exactly like the redhead; she more likely tolerated her. She was part of the Golden Quartet mostly because of Ron's twin sister, Ginny.

Hermione had met Ginny and two other girls, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott on the train and the four had become quick friends. Alice, Ron and Hermione were sorted in Gryffindor while Hannah and Susan were in Hufflepuff and Ginny was in Ravenclaw. That year was extremely scary. At Halloween, Ron had made fun of her sending her into the bathroom crying. There Ginny, Alice and Ron had teamed up and saved her. They had gone through Quidditch where Alice had nearly died and went for the Philosophers Stone. After Ginny had sung Fluffy to sleep and got them out of the vines, Alice had gotten the key, they had fought a second troll and Ginny was knocked out, Ron was knocked at the chessboard and Alice had gone through the flames.

Second year, A basilisk got out. It was soon identified to be Luna Lovegood, a first year Ravenclaw, who was bullied and mistreated and sunk into a magic diary that held Tom Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort's horcrux. Flitwick was horrified and Cho Chang and Ginny soon became friends with the strange girl who ended up being a seer to Professor Trelawney delight.

The next year Peter Pettigrew had gotten loose from Askaban. Dementors were on Hogwarts grounds and Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans Potter and Remus Lupin became teachers. Professor Black became the Physical Fitness professor, Professor Potter became the joint Transfiguration professor, Professor Evans became the Charms teacher and Professor Lupin became the Care of Magic Creatures. Peter Pettigrew managed to sneak into the Gryffindor Tower and tried to kill Alice but Lavender, who was getting water, shot a stunner at him before he could harm her. He was sent to Askaban and everything went back to normal.

Fourth Year, the Triwizard Tournament came to Hogwarts along with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The champions were Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Alice Potter. Alice had nearly died at the first task but managed to pull it off with her broom. The second task they used Gillyweed which was very effective and Alice got Ron and Gabriel, Fleur's captive. Then there was the Yule Ball where Hermione went with Viktor. Fleur went with a Ravenclaw boy, Alice went with Ron and Cedric went with Ginny. The last task was a maze. The cup ended up being a portkey taking Alice to Voldemort where he was resurrected by Lucius Malfoy who later was arrested and his wife became the leader of the Malfoy family.

This year was already horrible. Their new Defense teacher (the position was cursed they said) was a horrid, pink wearing, toad like woman named Umbridge, hated Voldemort and still thought he was dead. She refused to talk about him and if anyone said anything about him and if they did, the person would get detention. And Umbridge's detention's were horrible! She used blood quills on them!

Hermione shook her head with a sigh as she continued with her work.

*Neville*

Neville was deathly afraid of Bucky Barnes. He was scary! He was friends with Draco Malfoy, had a bloody metal arm and was cold and curt. The first time Neville had actually met him was when Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's had Herbology together.

_Flashback_

Neville was late. To Herbology. His favorite class. He cringed as his Head of House gave him a stern look. "Please sit next to Mr. Barnes, Mr. Longbottom." Neville froze as his eyes slid where the tall, metal-armed man was sitting. He walked by Susan and Hannah who gave him sorrowful stares.

Sprout began talking about Venus Fly Traps before a Ravenclaw flew in. "The Headmaster needs you, ma'am!" She said brightly.

"Thank you, Ms. Lovegood. Read Chapter 4 of your books and I will be right back." She left, the bubbly (and quite pretty) blond girl bouncing after her. Silence took over the class before Malfoy ruined it.

"Late for class again, Longbottom?" He sneered. "Were you afraid of failing this class like all the others?" Neville's face burned.

"N-No." He stuttered. Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott all laughed loudly as Neville shrunk back.

"Read, Malfoy." Barnes drawled coldly.

"What?" The blond boy demanded. Barnes looked up icily.

"Read. Besides, isn't Neville getting a better grade than you in this class?" Malfoy flushed but stayed quiet.

_What? _Neville thought, glancing in bewilderment at his friends who looked just as confused.

_End Flashback_

Neville thought of the handsome male warily. He was a Slytherin, curt and cunning, yet had the loyalty of a Hufflepuff (as everyone had seen in the Hogsmeade battle), the knowledge of a Ravenclaw (his grades were second to Hermione Granger's) and the bravery of a Gryffindor. Neville shook his head. He'd better get on his Potions assignment. Snape was a right git when it came to them.

*Cho*

Harry Potter...Bucky Barnes...The Soldier... They were all the same person and all equally sexy as hell. The soft, short locks of black hair...gorgeous emerald eyes that sparkled...Cho sighed.

Bucky wasn't anything like Cedric. Cedric was handsome with lean, fit muscles and golden hair and amber eyes...Bucky was...different. Tall with broad shoulders and incredibly loyal and protective of his friends.

Cho sighed again. She remembered when she was at Hogsmeade with her friend Allyson of Hufflepuff and her "little sister" Luna. The Death Eaters had come and Cho remembered being scared, keeping Luna behind her and Ally. Then they had come.

A group of teenagers had come and, using force not magic (except for a blond haired boy who reminded her of Malfoy), defeated the Death Eaters. And then she saw Bucky.

He was clad in an outfit her mother would despise. His upper body had black and dark green leather clothing, black leather pants fit his body and a pair of black combat boots completed the outfit. A pair of goggles and mask covered his face but Cho could see green eyes practically glowing.

Then he killed _the _Bellatrix Lestrange. Cho thought it was extremely hot and enticing. He had stalked over to their Professors who had poofed up and Cho frowned when she heard Ginny Weasley (her fellow Ravenclaw and a good friend) whisper, _the Order of the Phoenix_. It confused Cho greatly but she shrugged it off as the handsome male turned around...and Dumbledore hit him with a stunner.

She remembered shrieking with Ally and hearing Hermione, Ginny and Luna gasp loudly in shock. She heard Dumbledore's explanation and was furious.

_He saved our lives! _Cho wanted to yell. _And you hit him with a bloody stunner?! _

Then the Hogwarts thing went up. He accidentally hit Dudley Dursley, a proud arrogant Hufflepuff who thought his precious Lavender would never cheat on him (trust me, she did many times). Dudley was mad now, apparently he had boasted that he kicked Bucky's arse and Lavender just giggled loudly as he lied.

_No one could stop my Bucky, _Cho sighed as she smiled at the collage of photos of the male she loved, _You will be mine, James Barnes..._

*Daphne*

If you told Daphne Greengrass that she'd be falling in love with a god this year, you'd end up with hexes all over your body. She loved a person with slicked back blond hair, a snarky attitude and gorgeous green eyes.

She loved Lftor Lokison.

Daphne didn't know how or why it happened. It just did. Daphne sighed deeply. How had she fallen in love with him. He was horribly mean to her... _and you love him. _I do. Daphne thought.

I truly do.

She sighed as she continued. Bucky Barnes, he might help her. Yes. She gain help from him. To get Lftor to like her enough to date her. Daphne beamed brightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 9: Attempts at Love

* * *

Bucky was on his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts when he was ambushed by a blond Slytherin.

"I need your help." Daphne stated, glaring up at him. Bucky rose an eyebrow at the petite, pureblooded girl. "What with? Charms?" She scowled. "DADA?" She glowered. "Lftor." She froze.

"What? How?" Daphne stuttered as Bucky smirked knowingly.

"I didn't. You just told me." She flushed darkly, obviously embarrassed. "Besides it was either him or Jimmy." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"I'm a Slytherin. Slytherin's don't date Gryffindors." She sniffed before grabbing his shirt. "Help me!" Bucky sighed deeply as he took her hands off his shirt.

"Alright. First to get Fred,"

"His name's Lftor."

"I know, it was a joke. Muggle joke." He sighed at that. "We make him jealous." He stated as they walked into DADA. Everyone but a few students were there. Hermione and Alice sat together while Lftor sat alone.

Bucky winked at her. "Like this." Then he dipped her, earning everyone's attention, and kissed her deeply across the mouth. Their books fell as Daphne wrapped her arms around her neck.

Lftor looked shocked as he narrowed his eyes. Hermione looked absolutely horrified as Alice grabbed her sorta friend's hand, glaring at her brother. Daphne and Bucky broke off and Daphne dizzily walked to Tracey who giggled at her friend's state.

Bucky sat next to his friend who had a controlled look on his face but his green eyes were glowing with power. "Why did you do that?" He said, too low that no one but he and Bucky could hear him. "You know I have claimed ownership of the lovely Daphne Caelum Greengrass." Bucky smirked and ignored the fuming god.

He frowned as a ugly, toad like woman walked in with a cheery smile. "Hello." She said in a venomous sweet voice. "For all who don't know me," Bucky glanced at Timothy who frowned. "My name is Professor Umbridge. Today, we will be reading chapter three." She said in that sickly sweet voice.

"When are we gonna do physical shit?" Nathan tossed out. His robe was tossed over his chair, his hair was mussed up that girl Parvati was clinging to him. He didn't wear the Hogwarts uniform (at least Bucky wore a short sleeved shirt, dress jeans and dress shoes) instead he wore a tight dark purple t-shirt with a hawk on it, dark grey skinny jeans and black sneakers.

"Mr..."

"Barton. Nathan Barton." Nathan said cockily as Parvati giggled.

"What are we?" Hermione muttered. "James Bond?" Nathan shot a glare at her making me narrow my eyes.

"Well, Mr. Barton, why would you need it? You aren't going to use it anytime soon." She said sweetly, although Bucky could see the irritation in her eyes.

"What about Voldemort?" Bucky spoke up, his deep voice rumbling through the classroom. Silence reigned throughout the classroom and everyone stared at him like 'You dare talk about the most evil wizard ever'.

"You-Know-Who is dead, Mr. Potter." Umbridge shrieked.

Bucky quirked an eyebrow. "1." He said leaning forward, giving everyone a good show of his metal arm. Umbitch swallowed nervously. "Name's James Barnes. Learn it, Umbitch." Everyone gasped and Umbitch's face turned red and angry. "2. Why was Lestrange and the Death Munchers at Hogsmeage? Well, lady?" He demanded standing up.

"Mr. Potter!" She shrieked.

"Why do people keep dying? Why are more muggles being killed and murdered? Well? Can you tell me that, TOAD?" He roared.

"DETENTION WITH ME EVERY NIGHT AT 11 O'CLOCK!" She screamed. "GET OUT!" He growled but grabbed his stuff.

"When Voldemort comes and takes over the Ministry, I'll be there. And I assure you, Umbridge, I will kill him." Bucky said coldly as he left leaving everyone in silence.

* * *

By lunch everyone knew about DADA and Bucky's Fan Club (with their leader, Cho Chang) thought it was so incredibly hot. Cho was sitting by the tree with co-president, Hannah Abbott, and looking at a scrapbook of Bucky.

"Got it!" Luna Lovegood said happily as she ran up with a lock of black hair. The girl's squealed. "Good job, Lulu!" Cho giggled loudly which would've surprised everyone.

She quickly taped down the lock as she smiled brightly. "Now we need skin cells and we can clone Bucky for ourselves." She cackled and the three girls began to laugh evilly.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"TEHETEHETEHETEHE!" Hannah and Cho sighed as they looked at the younger girl. Did they really have to teach her how to laugh evilly again? This was getting exhausting.

* * *

Farther along the lake shore, Daphne Caelum Greengrass was studying her Transfiguration. Not really? Her eyes were on the figure of Lftor. Suddenly silvery-blue locked onto bright green and she froze, horror lifting upon her face and she jerked her head back upon the book, her face turning blank and cool.

"Why did you kiss James Barnes?" A familiar voice snapped. Daphne looked upon to see the object of her desires who looked icy and cold.

"I don't know why you are upset about it, Lord Lftor." Daphne said coolly, hoping to Merlin she didn't insult the god. Lftor scowled.

"You must not kiss any man." He said stiffly. Daphne's eyes narrowed. "And why, pray tell, can I not?" She said shortly.

"Because," Lftor growled as he leaned close to her face and grabbed her chin gently. "I have chosen you for my property and Queen and _no one _touches my stuff. Understand?"

Daphne, for once, looked shocked. "What, but why?" Lftor snorted ungentlemanly like.

"You are beautiful." He said calmly. "You are intelligent. You are witty. You are cunning. And you are mine. I had claimed you before you were born foolish girl." He scoffed. "Come, my Queen." He said taking her books as Daphne (still in shock) hooked arms with him. "You are mine. I am yours. Yes. And anyone who tries to take you from me will fall from the God of Magic's wrath."

* * *

Bucky smirked in amusement as he saw Lftor and Daphne walk off, arm in arm.

"She really jumps from man to man." A familiar voice commented. Bucky spun around to see Hermione. Her hair was bushier than usual, brown eyes tired.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked, ready to help said girl.

"Nothing." She said icily. "Just had a nice show this morning." Bucky sighed when he realized she was talking about him and Daphne.

"Mione, we were making Lftor jealous so that could happen." He motioned to the couple and the pretty Gryffindor scoffed. Bucky frowned before a slow grin appeared on his lips.

"You're jealous." He stated smugly.

"What? NO!"

"Yup."

"NO! YOU'RE CRAZY!" She yelled taking a step towards him. Bucky stepped towards her till they were chest to chest.

"You like me." He stated quietly.

"No." She started warily.

"Yeah, and you know what..." He murmured, leaning down to her lips.

"What?" Hermione said felling his warm lips against hers.

"I think..." KER-SPLASH! They stumbled backwards as water splashed on them. Hermione white shirt showing her bright pink and black lace bra and Bucky froze.

"Oh my god!" Hermione shrieked before sprinting out, covering her chest in embarrassment.

"SORRY!" A bright grinning Chinese girl with long black hair tied up in a bun with two chopsticks in it and warm brown eyes waved. Next to her was a strawberry blond and another platinum blond.

Bucky scowled before stalking towards the school.

_It's Tuesday._ He thought to himself. _A couple more days then we'll break into Riddle manor. _He sighed intensely.


End file.
